


Octavian is aware

by ChazMoon123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazMoon123/pseuds/ChazMoon123
Summary: Octavian is aware of himself. He knows he is a manipulative, pretentious asshole among the noble crew of the Argo ll.





	Octavian is aware

  
Octavian is aware of himself. He knows he is being a pretentious asshole, an obnoxious person among the noble crew of the Argo II. When Reyna commanded him to join the escaping heroes on the deck of the ship, he thought she just wanted to get rid of him, but he knows better now. She just wanted to protect him, despite how awful he's been to her and how much harder he made her praetor years. He really wants to hate her for being so considerate of him, but he finds that he simply can't.

So yeah, Octavian knows and understands fully how much of a stuck up idiot he has been. He knows he is manipulative and controlling. He tricked Apollo into accepting his deal, a real god, yet he just had to come to terms with the fact that Reyna will always overpower him, no matter what happens, and that people will never trust him like her, though he knows he doesn't deserve their trust either. He is somewhat more peaceful with the thought, for now happy that he is not dead. It was hard to abandon his plan and turn his back on Gaea, but he had to realise that it was for the best. He helps looking out for the ship's defenses and helps defeating monters that decide to attack. His talents run further than stabbing plush animals; he is quite good with bow and arrows and he has some talent wielding a sword too. The crew seems more appreciating in his presence after he shows those skills, when in need of help with getting the ship rid of monsters. Even Jason tells him that if Reyna decided he should come with them, he trusts her judgement, though he suggests that Octavian doesn't try to cross them in any way.

But not Percy.

At first Percy looked at him disapprovingly whenever they crossed paths, tension basically radiating off of the hero. Octavian wasn't THAT bothered by it, but then he started to find it annoying, and then straight up painful. As days went by the tension between them slowly shifted from discomfort and distrust to something more dangerous, something neither of them wants to acknowledge out loud. Percy now tries to avoid Octavian quite obviously, which annoys the blonde more than he would like to admit.

Because yes, he does find the son of Poseidon attractive. He has eyes, very good ones, thank you very much. But there is just something in the air whenever it's just only the two of them, something that makes Octavian want to jump Percy right then and there. Needless to say, it drives him insane.

 

Next time they cross paths, Octavian wakes from a nasty nightmare about Camp Jupiter in flames, and wanders up to the deck for some air. The moon is high on the sky, illuminating the ship, barely any clouds, so the stars are all visible. Octavian stretches and lets the wind whip his face, the cool air refreshing. Percy is there, leaning against the railing, appearantly on lookout duty. His face is solemn and his eyes look distant even from where Octavian is standing. Percy doesn't show any sign of having noticed him, and Octavian contemplates going back below deck, for the sake of avoiding another fight with the son of Poseidon. But, he decides against that and walks to where Percy is standing, and leans against the railing as well. The ship moves in a steady peace, the only sound is the air moving around them and Festus's soft cracking and whirring noises.

"You are a jerk." Percy says casually without looking away, breaking the silence.

Okay. Ouch. But, well, fair enough. Octavian raises his eyebrows, wondering whether he really should have just gone back to sleep, in no mood for an argument. He is about to step back from Percy when a hand on his arm stops him. "Let me finish." Percy fixes him with a look "You are a jerk, but not as big of a jerk as I thought you were."

Octavian clears his throat, suddenly not so confident in himself. "Thanks. I think." Octavian can't help but be distracted by the warm hand still lingering. Percy is stading right in front of him by now, eyes shining in the darkness, face now softer. It's stupid, but Octavian thinks that Percy has never been so pretty, hair messy and clothes torn from killing monsters, skin covered in pink and new raw red cuts, dirty with blood and sweat and ash. Octavian blinks surprised when Percy takes a bold step closer, barely any space between them, rising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to just stare at me?" he asks with a cocky smirk. Octavian opens his mouth to retort like the smartass he is, but never gets to, as suddenly lips press against his mouth and a pair of hands bury themselves in his hair, tugging as Percy presses his body against Octavian's. Surprised as he is, Octavian eventually starts returning the eager kiss and places his hands on Percy's waist to balance him, hands sneaking under the demigod's shirt to stroke his side as they continue to devour each other. It's all hot burning desire, teeth and tongue. Octavian realises that kissing Percy is a lot like being under water, his air swallowed by an untamable force and body weak from the intensity of it. Because Percy is like a seastorm. Very strong, unpredictable, and Octavian wants nothing more than to be pulled under and drown in him. His nostrils fill with the scent of salt, sweat and blood that is undeniably Percy and he starts to feel lightheaded. When the need to breathe brings an end to their passionate kiss, Octavian lets go of Percy feeling dizzy, breathless. Percy looks disheveled and flushed, lips red and bruised. Octavian wets his lips, breath ragged.

"I can't abandon my post now." Percy says after what feels like hours of just breathing and staring at one another. Octavian casts him a confused look, to which Percy rolls his eyes and tugs Octavian down to press a determined kiss on his lips. "Tomorrow Jason is on look out. Come over to my cabin after curfew." he breathes against the blonde's lips. Octavian's hit with realisation, the thought sending a wave of warmth to his loins.

"Alright." Octavian presses another kiss on Percy's mouth, because his lips look so moist and delicious, then he catches Percy's lower lip between his teeth and tugs, ripping a ragged moan from the dark haired teen. Percy has his hands on Octavian's biceps, grip tight as Octavian continues to abuse his mouth.

"G-Gods. Just stop. I'm being responsible here." Percy groans, licking his stinging lower lip. Octavian humms amused and steps back with one last peck.

"Tomorrow then." Octavian says hungrily, eyes roaming the demigod's body like he wants to eat him. Percy shudders under his dark gaze and nods.

"Be careful with Coach Hedge." Percy warns before Octavian disappears below deck.

In the morning both parties cast each other looks during breakfast, but don't say anything. Octavian does his best to avoid Percy and tries not to raise suspicion, the desire buzzing in his body all day. The others send them curious glances, noticing the different kind of tension between the two, but doesn't comment on it. Night comes almost as a blessing, the crew saying their goodnights to each other after dinner and retreating to their cabins. Octavian waits an hour, pure torture, before he softly opens the door of his cabin and creeps along the hall to Percy's cabin, at the far end tucked in the corner. He knocks softly, almost soundlessly, but the door swings open almost instantly. The next moment he is pulled in sharply and pushed on the bed, the door locked. Percy straddles his waist and cups his face.

"I've been waiting for this all day." he whispers huskily. Octavian humms and nuzzles Percy's neck, biting into the flesh. Percy gasps startled and whines, hands sliding around his neck and tightening, tilting his neck to give more room as Octavian drags his tongue over the bruised skin.

"Now you are marked. You are mine." Octavian lifts his head to look into Percy's stormy eyes, pupils blown in arousal. Their lips collide, tongues battling for dominance. Octavian grabs Percy's hair and pulls, drawing a needy sound from the hero, the battle lost. Percy surrenders and lets Octavian's tongue map out the wet heat of his mouth, and meets it with his own when he feels it caress him. The kiss becomes less heated and slower, hands roaming and bodies moving against each other. Octavian pulls back to rid Percy of his shirt, leaving kisses and bites on his collarbone and neck, getting a hard nipple in his mouth. Percy squirms and whines, hands groping at Octavian as he sucks and licks at the numb, until he deems it abused enough and takes the other one in his mouth. Percy yanks Octavian's shirt off as well, surprised at the amount of muscle he finds underneath. He doesn't get enough time to marvel on things like that though, as Octavian flips them, towering over him hungrily. He licks his lips, the demigod under him taking shallow breaths, his red tinted chest heaving restlessly, the marks he left popping on his tanned skin.

"You look gorgeous." Octavian purrs in spite of himself, moving to nip and lick some more on Percy's nipples, one knee sliding between his legs and press against his crotch, drawing a low groan. Octavian smirks aganist Percy's skin and moves lower to his abdomen, leaving bites and marks on his skin as he goes, taking his time to lick and nip at the light pink scars he finds, making the son of Poseidon moan and squirm, hot in the face with the attention his skin gets, unconsciously grinding down on the knee pressed to his arousal. Octavian reaches the hem of Percy's jeans and nudges his thighs apart to fit between his legs. Percy watches with wide eyes as Octavian unzips his jeans and peels them off of his legs, kissing the skin he can reach, moaning softly in anticipation. Percy has an obvious buldge in his underwear, a dark spot staining his boxers. Octavian kisses and bites Percy's inner thighs and licks the buldge through the fabric, but otherwise he doesn't hurry with his ministrations. He wants to drag it out, to make Percy beg for it. Said demigod isn't too far from begging, Octavian's skilled mouth left him breathless and wanting, and now he feels like exploding from the warmth he feels in the pit of his stomach. He whines low in his throat and fists the blonde's hair desperately. But Octavian is cruel like that. He crawls back up to kiss Percy, who whines in protest but melts against him, arching his body for more friction, bucking his hips against the other eagerly. Octavian can feel himself get harder at the sounds Percy makes, hardly containing his own arousal in the favor of getting the dark haired teen riled up.

"Octavian." Percy breathes once they separate "I need...I need..." he bites his lower lip, unable to finish the sentence, vision and mind clouded with lust. Octavian smirks wolfishly, trailing one hand from Percy's stomach to the buldge in his underwear and squeezes, watching fascinated as Percy arches from the bed and grabs onto him, fingers digging into his arms.

"You want me to take you?" Octavian wets his lips, watching the flushed face of the hero.

"Yes. Yes, please. I'm so close already." Percy wriggles under Octavian, voice strained and cracking in frustration.

"You will have to work for it." Octavian smirks. Percy groans and huffs annoyed, but doesn't protest. He releases Octavian and lets him turn around and take his place on the bed, helping him struggle out of his own pants and underwear. Octavian hisses once his erection is freed, smirking in satisfaction as Percy stares at it with hunger, wrapping a hand around the shaft. Octavian groans and throws his head back on the matress, the muscles on his abdomen curling in anticipation when Percy licks a stripe from his balls to the tip and takes the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue lazily around it. When Octavian lifts his head, he is met with captivating seagreen eyes staring at him, now dark with desire, and he has to fight the urge to cum just at the sight. Percy's full, red lips around him, saliva dripping from his chin as he swirls his tongue around the head. As Percy starts going up and down his length, he has to brace himself and not buck up into the heat of Percy's mouth. When he knows he can't take much more he tugs Percy up from his swollen erection and pulls him into a smearing kiss. He grabs Percy from behind and pulls him all the way in his lap, cursing soflty when he brushes against his exposed manhood. Percy moans as Octavian sneaks his hands inside his underwear and massages his buttocks, one hand moving even further to his gaping and twitching hole. Octavian curses in latin, his hand coming out wet.

"Have you...?" Percy nods, biting his lower lip impatiently.

"I told you I've been waiting for this. I wanted to be loose enough..." A dark shadow passes over Octavian's face at the statement and he feels the desire in him sky rocket. He pulls at Percy's boxer shorts and helps him get out of them with some struggle, but once there is no more layers between them, he instantly moves to insert two fingers inside Percy. The demigod's breath hitches at the sudden feeling of fullness, moaning as Octavian begins to move and scissor his fingers, a jolt of intense pleasure tearing through Percy when he finds his prostate, moans and pleas falling from his mouth, grinding back down on the fingers. Octavian adds a third finger, aiming at the bundle of nerves that make Percy twitch and leak precum on his lap.

"Ah...P-Please...I'm so close..." Percy begs, hands clawing at Octavian's back as he continues to twist and thrust his fingers cruelly, leaving no room for the son of Poseidon to breathe. When Octavian suddenly pulls out his fingers Percy whines at the loss, thighs trembling. Octavian sits up and instructs Percy to turn around and lie on his abdomen, pushing pillows under his hips. He doesn't question where Percy got it, only shrugs and goes with it when Percy hands him a condom. He leans over Percy and presses kisses on the back of his neck and spine, then he rolls the condom on and guides his erection to Percy's waiting hole. He holds his breath as he watches his cock get swallowed by Percy whole, the demigod gasping and arching into him as Octavian bottoms out, hissing at the tightness.

"Gods...you...are...so...big..." Percy pants, pressing his back into Octavian's body, the slight ache melting slowly as he gets accustomed to the feeling. Octavian smirks, the comment stroking his ego just right, pressing tender kisses on Percy's skin as he waits for the son of Poseidon to get used to the feeling. When Percy starts wriggling Octavian puts his hands on either sides of him, intertwining their fingers and he slowly pulls out and thrusts back, smirking at how responsive the son of Poseidon is and kisses his shoulder, sucking marks into the tanned skin. He keeps his pace slow at first, gradually picking up speed, the feeling of Percy's walls squeezing him almost otherworldly. Percy cries out when Octavian hits his prostate, arching his back. The air is heavy with the scent of sex and sweat as the sound of skin slapping skin continues, Percy's moans and groans echoing in Octavian's ears with the occasional soft pleas to go faster and harder, chanting his name like a prayer. Octavian complies gladly, thrusting into Percy with the intention of breaking the teen. Percy hicupps a sob and squeezes Octavian's hands, pressing himself back desperately into the thrusts of the other demigod, the stimulation almost too much to take.

"I'm gonna--" he cuts himself off with another whine and bites into his lower lip hard in the fear of crying out too loudly.

Octavian untangles one hand from Percy's fingers and reaches under him, fingers curling around Percy's throbbing erection, wet with precum and twitching in his hand.

He only has to twist his hand a few times and Percy comes undone with Octavian's name on his lips, shaking at the intensity of it as the blonde lets him chase his release, pounding into him all the while to make it as pleasurable as possible. Percy goes limp under him with a content sigh, arms giving out, only his lower body in the air. Octavian grabs his hips and picks up his speed, no rythm in his movements whatsoever, looking for his own release. Percy keeps moaning softly, tired to contribute at all, but when he feels Octavian twitch inside him, he squeezes down, bringing the son of Mercury over the edge. Octavian stays like that for a few moments, panting and cursing, hands stroking gently the soft skin of Percy's back and hips. He hisses and Percy whines quietly as he pulls out and carelessly tosses the tied up condom away. He pulls the pillows from under Percy, the fabric sticky with cum, and slumps down next to Percy, breath still ragged, the soft tingling of his nerves lingering from his orgasm. Percy shifts his body with a groan and nudges Octavian's arm out of the way to cuddle up against his side, head resting on his pectorals. Octavian kisses his sweaty forehead and wraps his arm around the hero, his hand stroking his waist fondly.

"That was quite something." Percy murmurs lazily.

"Mmm..." Octavian closes his eyes and sighs.

"You are still an ass though." Octavian smiles, hearing the playful smirk in Percy's voice.  
"Well, I destroyed your ass, Jackson. Care to return the courtesy?" Octavian opens his eyes, smirking at Percy as he just stares at him stunned.

"Don't blurt out things you don't mean." Percy pouts and hits Octavian's torso lightly, which only makes the blonde's smirk broader.

"Why, I'm perfectly serious." Octavian laughs at Percy's flushed face and dumbfounded look, kissing his forehead again amused. "Maybe another time, eh?" he chuckles.

"Y-Yeah. Maybe." Percy stammers, body relaxing against Octavian's, eyes slipping closed with a content sigh. Octavian spends a few seconds just studying the son of Poseidon under his arm, face soft and peaceful, nothing like any expression he shows during the day. His hair is damp and messy with sweat, skin flushed, bruised from the marks he had left on his neck and body. He smirks, remembering how submissive Percy acted under him, and how vocal and responsive he became once they were at it. He had no idea Percy had a side like this, but, then again, he doesn't know him very well at all.

He is looking forward to experiment with this newfound personality. For now though, he lets Percy's soft and even breathing lull him to sleep, the warmth of another body wrapped around his a comfort he hasn't felt for a long time. It's not a bad feeling at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So um. This is just an experimental thing. I'm really not good at writing smut at all, even so because I don't like to write swear words and stuff like that, so that's pretty weird.  
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it somewhat :D 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ^^


End file.
